primals_privatefandomcom-20200214-history
Sync Episode 3
is walking on a path, Glameow and Infernape beside him. (John): widens eyes Wooww! Lumiose City looks so amazing! grins at the sight before him, before noticing a Team Flare grunt. (John): Team Flare? I swear these guys don't know when to stop. Infernape, Glameow, follow me! charges after the Team Flare grunt, who takes notice immediately, running away. John pursues his chase, pushing past people and Pokemon, and leaping over tables. (Guy): Off-screen Hey! (John): head to look at the guy Sorry! runs into a lamp-post, falling backwards. (John): Ow... pushes himself off of the ground, walking around the lamp-post and rubbing his head. John sees the Team Flare grunt from far away, dashing away. A trainer with a Frogadier jumps in front of the grunt, causing him to fall backwards. (Team Flare grunt): Please, please don't hurt me! holding a Pokeball behind his back (Unknown Person): Frogadier, cut! hand glows white as its fingers stick together, preparing in a chopping stance. It lifts its hands, bringing it down with force to slightly above the grunt's head. The grunt pulls himself back, flinching. (Unknown Person): Laughs Hah, you thought I'd hurt you? stares at grunt But seriously, get out of here and never come back. You, Team Flare, disgust me. (Infernape): Laughs Infernape! Infernnnape! (John): Woah... Team Flare grunt turns back, running towards John, brushing past him and running farther away. (John): I've never seen someone run that fast. Heh. unknown person and his Frogadier turn around, walking to a building with a Pokeball sign on it. (John): Isn't that Sycamore's lab? I better go there, I'll be late! dashes after the guy, skidding upon reaching the lab. He walks up the steps, following the person. (John): Hey. (Unknown Person): What do you - eyes - want? (John): Woah, calm down dude. I just said hey. (Unknown Person): I have somewhere to be. person opens the door, slamming it when John walks in front of it. (John): Mumbles Sometimes I shouldn't even bother being nice. pushes the door open, widening his eyes. (John): Woah, that's a lot of scientists! Where's Professor Sycamore? (Female scientist): up He's upstairs. (John): Thanks! walks over to the open elevator, the same person from earlier inside, pressing the button to close it. They both look at each other in the eyes, before the elevator door closes. John presses the up button on the elevator, waiting for a few seconds. (Infernape): Infern..? door opens, John, Infernape, and Glameow walking inside. The door closes, John pressing a button. Elevator music plays. (John): feet, hums a tune He's a kid and he wants to have fun... elevator door opens, John walking out to see the person from earlier and Professor Sycamore. (Unknown Person): Ugh, you. (Professor Sycamore): John, you've arrived! (John): Am I late? (Professor Sycamore): Chuckles No, you're not! You've came just in time. I was just talking with Clyde about a new type of evolution. (John): New... evolution? (Professor Sycamore): Yes, yes! A new evolution! You know about mega evolution, right? (John): Err, I've heard about it, but never seen it. (Professor Sycamore): Well, this new evolution is similar to mega evolution. In a way. This new evolution, which I've tentatively called it bonding phenomenon, is a special type of evolution that requires both the trainer and Pokemon. Their bond is ultimately tested, as they synchronize in movement and thinking, with the Pokemon taking on features from the trainer! (John): Sounds pretty well researched to me. (Professor Sycamore): Except... we don't know what it actually is besides that. Mega evolution and primal evolution had histories tying back to way back, and existed before now. We've only known about this bonding phenomenon for two years, now, since Ash revealed it to everyone! (Clyde): Mutters Ash. (Professor Sycamore): That's right! That's why I'm listing you two to achieve this bonding phenomenon and give additional information to my research! (John): Grins Infernape and I got this. We're basically the same person! is monkeying around, opening boxes on shelves and climbing up the shelves. (Clyde): I can see the resemblance. (John): to see Infernape Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! (Clyde): something (John): Huh? (Clyde): Nothing. (Professor Sycamore): This is getting to a great start... how about you battle the gym leader here, Clemont, John? That'll be a great way to boost your bond with Infernape. (John): from ear to ear I already like where this is going! (Professor Sycamore): Your rivalry with Clyde though... isn't going very well. Well, I mean your relationship with him isn't going well. But you guys seem a bit tense. (John): Yeah, he's acting like a certain word I shouldn't say. the word (Clyde): at John Oh really, huh? (John): Yeah, you are. (Professor Sycamore): Stop it you two! Either be quiet or take it to the arena. Not in here. (John): Grins Like he'll stand a chance. (Professor Sycamore): Sighs Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it. scene cuts to Clyde and John outside at an arena, behind the Pokemon lab. Infernape is standing beside John, Frogadier beside Clyde. (Professor Sycamore): Okay! This will be a three-on-three battle, substitution allowed on both sides! Clyde will be starting the battle! (Clyde): Double team! starts running towards Infernape, its body glowing white as it creates multiple copies of itself. They all leap in the air, surrounding Infernape. (Clyde): Quick attack or cut! (John): Uh... uh... use flamethrower! blasts out fire at the Frogadier copies, it spiraling towards them and destroying each copy. The last remaining, and original, Frogadier appears behind Infernape almost instantly, in a cutting position, Infernape collapsing on the ground. (Clyde): Hah, John like he'll stand a chance. (John): Grr... Infernape, get up and use dig! quickly gets up, digging a hole in the ground before leaping in it. Frogadier inspects the area, noticing a slight budge against the ground beneath him. (John): Flare blitz! hops into the air as Infernape bursts out of the ground, fire spiraling around it and rocks being blasted in the air, Frogadier hopping on each one to maintain balance. (John): Mach punch! fist glows white, grabbing hold of one rock, pushing himself up and punching the rock Frogadier was on, breaking the platform in half. John mimicks Infernape's movements, the two synchronized in movement. (Professor Sycamore): Murmurs Interesting... (Clyde): Keep going up! pushes itself off of one half of the rock, leaping onto another. (John): Chase it! leaps from rock to rock, chasing Frogadier who swiftly escapes from Infernape at the last second, repeating this over and over again. Leaping two rocks higher than Frogadier, Infernape's fist glows white as it slams against the mid-air Frogadier, sending it flying down to the ground, an explosion of dust covering the field. (John): We did it! dust clears, Frogadier weakly hanging onto its knee with one hand and weakly flailing its other arm beside its body. (Clyde): Hang on tight, water pulse! (John): Finish this with flare blitz! dives off a rock, fire spiraling around it as it aims itself at Frogadier, who is building up a ball of water with both hands. Infernape nears Frogadier, Frogadier shooting the pulse of water at Infernape. Dust covers the field, which clears off to reveal the impact of Infernape's flare blitz and Frogadier's water pulse knocked out Frogadier and badly injured Infernape. (John): Infernape, great job! fist in the air, then gives high five You rock and you rule! (Clyde): How...? I thought out all of my moves, ahead of time. (Professor Sycamore): That was an intense and great battle! Great job, both of you! There's still two Pokemon left on Clyde's side, though! (Clyde): Slurpuff, lets go! Frogadier to its Pokeball and sends out Slurpuff (John): Infernape, return! Come on out, Fletchling! Infernape to its Pokeball and sends out Fletchling (Clyde): Cotton spore! (John): Quick attack! releases a green powder, Fletchling trying to fly past it but getting some of the powder on its wings. Its speed drastically decreases as it flies towards Slurpuff, knocking it backwards. (John): Follow it with razor wind! flies upwards, creating a loop as its wings glow white, waving them repeatedly, crescent-shaped waves shot at Slurpuff. X's replace Slurpuff's eyes. (Professor Sycamore): Untouched. Hmm, John does seem to be a good battler, and quite a powerful one. (Clyde): Slurpuff.. Slurpuff? How...? Return. Slurpuff Metang, come out! out Metang Confusion! pink outline surrounds Metang and Fletchling, Fletchling's body collapsing on the ground almost instantly. It's body is picked up again through Metang's telekinesis, slamming against the ground again. (John): How to stop it, how to stop it! (Clyde): Use confusion to hold still, then metal claw! is unable to move as Metang charges at it, its claws gaining a metallic texture as it stabs Fletchling, causing it to shriek and be pushed back, breaking from the telekinesis. (John): Fletchling! Ergh... use razor wind! wings glow white, waving them, shooting crescent-shaped waves at Metang who gets pushed back a bit from this. Fletchling nears in with quick attack, knocking it back further. (Clyde): Takedown! (John): Quick attack! Pokemon charge at each other, Metang knocking back Fletchling and defeating it, but fainting from recoil damage. (Professor Sycamore): John wins! That was a great match, both of you did surprisingly well and I can only expect improvement during research. (John): weakly Yeah... widen as we see through John's eyes, Z1 in the forest Huh? is in cell form, becoming transparent on a tree, multiple other cells scattered throughout the forest. John's sight flash back to normal, Clyde grudginly carrying Metang to the Pokemon center.